Letters From Karazhan
by Revenial
Summary: A series of letters between Khadgar and someone very special to him. These will follow the course and events of the book, The Last Guardian. I hope you like it. They are also available on Tumblr, feel free to ask me any questions or send suggestions my way. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I do writing them for you.
1. Forward

Hi, thanks for dropping by. It's good to see you. Have we met before? Anyway, please make yourself at home. Grab yourself a drink and have a seat.

I fell in love with the Blizzard world early on in life, almost at their inception with the game rock and roll racing. Since then that love has spread from games, to book and beyond. Now I find myself writing fiction in that world, some might say it was only a matter of time but irrespective here I am.

"Why now?" I hear you cry, well, this is all thanks to a friend of mine by the name of Drew. A fantastic artist who I discovered quite by chance, on account of a picture of Ash Ketchum and a character I had never seen before but that's another story.

To cut a long story short, I chased down the artist to inquire about said character, only to find a wealth of art revolving around one of my favourite characters, Khadgar and a character created by Drew, Peregrin. A fun-loving Kaldorei druid with a beautiful personality and a slowly evolving backstory which you can ask questions about on Drew's blog. I would describe the development of these characters as colourful and natural aided by Drew's talent and the questions from her fans.

Keeping the story short, Drew replied to my messages and a few questions/conversations later I had, not only a good friend but also the go-ahead to start on this little project.

Letters from Karazhan will focus on the book The Last Guardian by Jeff Grubb, now sadly out of print if you can find a copy though I highly recommend it. I want to explore in its entries, what sort of dialogue would flow between the two people who are incredibly special to one another and portray a positive and healthy relationship as it blooms. I also hope to expand, within a degree of headcanon, the story which like Drew, I have been fond of for many years. With this in mind, we get to do something enjoyable, fill in a few blanks.

If it's your first time here or you don't know much, don't worry just go with the flow and feel free to ask or go and check out Drew's blog. Please review what you read, I like to be encouraged or, if I'm going off course, steered back (gently please) onto the right path. So please, pull up a chair, pour yourself a drink, get your comfy reading slippers on and join me.

* * *

A little Disclaimer:  
What follows is a work of fiction. I do not claim ownership of Blizzard or any of its products. Nor do I claim ownership of Peregrin she is solely Drew's creation and has very kindly allowed me to use her for this work.

* * *

Below you will find ramblings as the story progresses and possibly a change log if we get that far.


	2. Sent from the Coldridge Pass post office

Dear Peregrin,

I am writing to you from…well I am not sure where this is exactly, where ever it is, its freezing, snow everywhere. Either way, I am well on my way to Karazhan.

The boat trip from Southshore was interesting. The sailors were from Kul Tiras. They kept on pointing at me and saying my accent was funny, clearly I have been hanging round with Guzbah too long.

Menethil Harbour is beautiful, just like you said. Incredibly busy, I wish I had more time to stop off and sight see but you know, mage's must fly, or not in this case. It's my own fault granted, I have yet to learn to ride a Gryphon. I know, I can hear you saying "I told you so all the way over here." Still maybe I will get a chance down here.

I am currently travelling with a small merchant caravan run by a small fat man called Bez, a nice man, if a little over enthusiastic about his time in the circus. Tomorrow we should be moving to our final destination. A small village just outside the Coldridge pass where I will have to leave them and find a new Caravan to travel with. Hopefully I can pick one up going to Northshire and from there on to Karazan.

To tell you the truth, even though I am excited, I am beyond nervous, what with all the stories I have heard about 'previous apprentices' and their lack of success, I don't want to be seen as a failure, equally I don't want to end up a pile of dust. All this, the cold and I'm missing you more than I can put into words. I know I said this would be a real chance for me, I still wish we could have gone together…or at the very least that I could be in your arms right now.

No matter what, I hope this finds you well and as happy as you can be, I will be posting this as soon as I get into the village but I must go now, we are just breaking camp.

All my love to you my heart and soul.

Forever yours

Khadgar


	3. Sent from the Thelsamar Trading post

Dear Perry,  
I hope my letter finds you well, probably wrapped up in your blanket with a book in your little room of which I am jealous of right now. I am waiting on another merchant caravan heading back the way I came through to Loch Modan and Thelsamar to set out. I get the feeling Bez initially thought I would be an easy mark but, I stand corrected. He introduced me to the head merchant of this caravan earlier today. They are supposedly the fastest caravan through the Burning Steppes and the safest. Though, I have to say this information doesn't fill me with optimism.

From Thelsamar We will pick up a Dwarven guard detail. I am ever hopeful they won't be called to arms on our trip. Apparently the only way through on foot, once again I can hear you saying "I told you to learn to ride a griffon," is through The Searing Gorge. From there it's a four day march along the King's Highway through the Burning Steppes. If all goes well, I should be in Lakeshire before next week.

Anyway, the master merchant of this Caravan is a quiet dwarf by the name of Brann, not the renowned explorer sadly. Either way, he seems rather nice and incredibly well-read from what I can gather. He spoke more on the guard detail. Lead by his daughter no less. Nasslyn, I can only hope she and her troop are as good as her father claims. Well, there is only one way to find out I guess.

I will post this when I get to Thelsamar, and I hope to send you another letter from Lakeshire before long.

To my shining Star,

Khadgar


End file.
